Hey Juice
by lederra
Summary: Juice's brother Reaper arrived in Charming following the earthquake that caused so much damage both to the town and the club with the loss of certain members and the hospitalization of others, Juice being one of them. There is an underlying tension between the two men and the club does not realise how treacherous Reaper is at first. This story is being revamped!
1. Hello

Hey Juice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the SOA universe, they are the sole property of their creator and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: Sequel to Natural Disaster.

A/N: Upon reading my story recently I noticed that there were an awful lot of mistakes and grammatical errors and decided to revamp the story. So here is the first revamped chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Juice had been in hospital since the earthquake that had hit the town of Charming more than three months earlier and because of the severity of his injuries he had been put into a medical coma for the first two months of his stay and had only awoken a few days earlier and he was already so bored, he was not used to just not doing anything, he couldn't physically do just nothing because of his A.D.D.<p>

As his boredom started to become almost unbearable he found himself staring out of the window trying to think of any way he could keep from ripping his hair out, not that he had much to rip out in the first place despite his hair having grown a little while he had been out of it and was no longer the neat Mohawk that he normally sported. He heard movement near the door and turned his head to see Piney standing by the door watching him the old man chuckling slightly as Juice turned his head in his direction.

"How are you doing kid?"

Piney asked as he entered the room.

"I'm bored!"

Piney chuckled even more at Juice's words and the slight pout on the younger members face, he could understand Juice's boredom.

XxX

Some time after Piney had come to visit Juice one of the nurses came to in to do her checks on Juice taking more blood and doing other tests and checks upon him that needed to be done while he was under their care. Juice's heart had been damaged in the earthquake when he had been buried under the rubble of what had been left of the garage after the roof had collapsed during the first tremor and although it seemed to be functioning normal again the hospital just liked to be thorough, just in case!

Piney was half dozing in the seat he was occupying by Juice's bed, he too had been buried under the rubble but unlike Juice he had not been injured as badly. He had suffered a heart attack during it but it had been a minor one, well it had been until a 'nice thoughtful' nurse at the hospital had played a cruel trick on him, telling him that Juice had died on the operating table when he had asked about the younger man's condition.

One of the 'sons' had died but that had been Bobby 'Elvis' Munson who had died while saving the life of Deputy Hale but the nurse had thought it would be a good laugh to tell Piney that it had been Juice who had died. Unfortuetly for her, her joke had caused Piney to have another larger heart attack but luckily Piney had survived although the nurse had not been so fortunate in an unfortunate 'accident' which occurred in her home.

The hospital had suspended her and while at home she had suffered a 'heart attack' of her own which had been something of a shock to not just her colleagues but her as well as she had never had a history of heart problems and although it looked like a natural occurrence there were those in Charming who believed that the Sons were behind her death.

The young nurse finished checking Juice's vitals and after giving him a quick saucy wink and smile she left the room to go an check on her other patients, there were still a few others in the hospital who were patients curtesy of the quake.

Piney spotted her wink to Juice as she left and he grinned like a Cheshire cat taking delight at Juice's apparent discomfort at his attention.

"Made a conquest there lad? You should get hurt more often."

Juice shook his head at Piney's words and he wasn't about to let him know that he and the nurse had already been on friendly terms before he had ended up here in this bed, he knew that he would not ever be allowed to live it down and he certainly did not want to let anyone know just how close he and Sabrina had become since he woke up.

"So are we going to finish our chat?" he head Piney ask.

"What chat?" he asked him in return concerned at what it was that Piney wanted.

"The chat we were having while waiting to be rescued, you were telling me about your childhood and family in New York."

"No I didn't," Juice replied.

"Yes you did," Pined told him leaning forward a little as he studied Juices reactions to his words. "You said you would finish your story once we were out and safe and I intend to keep you to your word so spill, I want to hear the rest."

* * *

><p>AN: The first new revamped chapter of this story and I hope you like the new story and I hope I have managed to sort out all the spelling and grammar glitches but you know me cannot really you it.


	2. surprise

Juice did not want to talk at least not about his childhood and he hoped that Piney would drop it but he knew that the old man would not.

"How is the club and the town coping with what has happened?" he asked Piney.

Piney stared at Juice and shook his head, he knew that Juice was uncomfortable with speaking about his past and a part of him could understand the lads reluctance but he also knew that Juice's childhood was what had made the young man he was today and as such was an important part of the young man and he was determined that he was not going to be deterred by the younger man.

"No chance kid, I know some things about your childhood and not the half-truths that you have told the club during your time with us.

"H….half-truths?" Juice stammered.

"The bullshit you told us about your parents, your mum being a cleaner, bar keep, etc. Anything that brought money in on order to put food on the table and your dad being a drunk. You omitted to me that your mum was a drug addict and it was your father who got her hooked on meth."

Juice looked at Piney in shock chewing his lower lip as he considered Piney's words.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"While you were sleeping beauty after the quake one of the New York sons that came down to honour Bobby filled me on some of the details of your family, his name is Reaper."

"I don't know any Reaper," Juice answered him in puzzlement over who Reaper could be.

"Well he knows you, he knows you very well. Told the club some things about you that the club did not know and a few things that we did."

XxX

In the clubhouse Reaper was playing pool and drinking beer with Kozic who was leaning against one of the sofas watching reaper as he lined up his balls and potted two of them before he turned his head to answer the other man.

"Don't know really….I was in college….he was doing other things….You know how it is when one of you is on the other side of the country and a different time zone. Never managed to get the time difference right."

Reaper worked his way around to the other side of the table eying the balls that he still had to pot. He checked the angle and leaned down to take the shot which was successful in him potting the black, glancing up at Kozic he smiled.

"That's $50 you owe me," he grinned.

"Fuck!" Kozic groaned.

xXx

"So what did this Reaper tell you about me?" Juice asked.

Piney chuckled.

"Now why would I tell you what he said when the young man can do it himself. He is coming in to see you later now that you are awake and the hospital says you are well enough for visitors other than myself. Reaper said it will be a nice surprise for you that you will be pleased to see him."

"Will I?" Juice asked rather nervously he was not keen on surprises.

Piney could see the metaphorical cogs turning in Juice's mind as to who this Reaper was and he could see the concern in his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much Juice, reaper is a nice young man and he has been really concerned about you when the rest of his charter went back home after Bobby's funeral he asked if he could stay on for a while till you were back on your feet. He sat with you most nights when I was not here and even offered to do the intel work and security for the club until you were able to return to the role and I must say the club have been impressed by his dedication in fact Jax was thinking of asking him to stay on once you are back on his feet. Having two guys with your skill set seems to make sense to Jax and some of the other fellas."

Juice knew that Piney was trying to reassure him but the club elders words sent a chill through his bones and it made him uneasy as to not only who this Reaper was and what his intentions were. He saw Piney glance at his watch and stand as the older man put his hand on his shoulder squeezing it as he stood and made his way to the door.

xXx

Juice spent the rest of the day worrying and wondering just who this reaper was and just how he had managed to get information on him. He had always been careful about what he had allowed people to know about him and about his family. At some point during the late afternoon he dozed off because when he awoke the sun was setting outside his window and he was aware of someone dozing in in the chair that Piney had occupied earlier that day. He tried to make out who the person was without trying to make noise and therefore wake up the person dozing there but he must have made a slight noise because the visitor awoke and looked him in the eye.

"Hey Juice been a long time."


	3. Lies begin

Hey Juice!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters only any OC's mentioned in the story.

* * *

><p>The following morning when Piney droped in to see Juice at the hospital he noticed that Juice looked like he hadn't slept.<p>

"You alright kid? you look tired... Bad night was it?"

Juice looked up from the tech magazine that he had been trying to concentrate on since he woke up, so he didn't have to think about his brother being here in Charming. The night before when he had woken up and seen someone dozing in the chair next to his bed he had thought it was one of the others until the guy had awoken, looked at him and said 'hello'. Juice grimaced to himself, he couldn't believe it still, he thought it was a nightmare he was having but then his brother had leaned closer until he was right in his face and grabbed him around the neck he knew he wasn't.

"Just didn't sleep too well...this place is doing my head in." Juice thought back to the night before.

FLASHBACK

He had been asleep and woke up to find Reaper in the room with him. At first he had thought he was dreaming but then his brother had grabbed him.

"Hey Juice..What's up brother? Not glad to see me."

Reaper leaned in closer until his and Juice's faces were inches apart, Juice could feel Reaper's breathe on his face and his hand around his throat. He struggled to break his brothers hold but Reaper merely tightened his grip until Juce stopped, by this time Juice's eyes were beginning to roll in his head and he was nearly losing consciousness due to lack of oxygen. Reaper released his hold a little and Juice sucked in a large gulp of air.

"That's better isn't Juice."

"W..w..what are you doing here E..emilio." Juice stammered.

Reaper smiled and thought it would be more fun to 'play' with his brother before he told him why he was here.

"Thought it had been too long since we had seen each other and since I was down for Bobby's funeral with the rest of the guys, I thought I would see you as well. Except you were in here having been hurt in the quake and Clay asked me if I would like to stay on a bit, help out and such, till you woke up."

Juice was worried, his brother never did anything unless it benefited him. He had always been this way even when they had been kids. If he had wanted something and Juice for what ever reason was in the way or not, he made up some lie to thier stepfather and got Juice in trouble. He didn't think that Emilio had changed none and he wondered what trouble it would cause him with the club. He realised that his brother was still talking...

"...guys think a lot of you, it would be a real shame if they found out the truth about you wouldn't it Juice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your Daddy...bet you didn't tell them about YOUR Dad did you? About what he is."

Juice swallowed back his fear but the fear had shown in his eyes.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"You going in to see Juice today at all."<p>

Koz asked Reaper when the kid had made an appearance, he didn't looked up from the piece of paperwork that he was reading until he had finished reading it. When he did, he glanced over at Reaper and was shocked to see a nasty bruise forming on the kids cheeck.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Reaper looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders.

"Juice...he didn't take well to seeing me last night."

"WHAT?..."

"Well I kinda knew he might not take it well... Geuss he is still holding a grudge after all this time."

Reaper looked so miserable when he said it that Koz couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid. Since Reaper had been in Charming he had become good friends with many in the Redwood Charter and Koz couldn't understand why Juice would dislike his brother so.

"Well he can't just hit you, it's not right. I mean you've been worried about him and he does that to you. I'm going in to see him later on, do you want me to have a word with him?"

"No..." Reaper held his hands up to stop Koz. "I might have scared him as well, I heard him waking up and leant over to see if he was alright, think I might have startled him and he lashed out."

Koz wasn't convinced and Reaper could see this so he tried another tactic.

"Besides Juice will just deny he did it. He use to when we were kids, if he was in trouble for anything he wouldn't own up to it. Not that I blame him though...our stepfather could be a real mean bastard when he wanted to be and Juice was scared of him...like we all were in the family.

"Ok...If you're sure."

"Yeah I am."

* * *

><p>AN So does anyone think Juice hit Reaper or is Reaper making it up. Review and let me know what you think.


	4. First Truth

Hey Juice!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy characters only any OC's mentioned in the story.

* * *

><p>Piney was not giving up on Juice he wanted to know more about his childhood so as soon as he arrived the next morning he tried again to get Juice to open up to him.<p>

"Right...we are going to continue with our conversation Juice."

"What?"

"Your family remember? and don't try to bullshit me, I've been told things by Reaper. So I'll know if you are lying or telling me half truths. Like before."

Juice sighed, resigned to the fact that Piney was not giving up.

"What do you want to know?"

Piney chuckled, 'Finally he thought.'

"How about where you lived? What was it liked?"

Juice thought back to the apartment building in New York that had been his first home. It had been in a really bad neighbourhood and was little more than just a couple of rooms, they hadn't even had a bathroom. There was a toillette in the apartment but no bath or shower. There had been a small sink in the toillette but any washing had to be done in the kitchen sink.

"The apartment was small, not big enough for my mum and her boyfriend let alone 5 kids. It wasn't more than a couple of rooms. One room for my mum and him and us kids slept in the sitting room that also doubled as a kitchen. Sometimes in the summer I use to sleep out on the fire escape, it was safer."

"Safer? In what way?" Piney asked.

"Mum use to have visitors over, she didn't want us kids in the apartment when she had 'friends' round so we use to go out on the fire exit or hang around the hood till they'd gone."

"How old were you?"

Juice thought back to that time in his life.

"I was about 7 or 8, The girls were 18 months and 3. I think Emillio would have been about 4."

* * *

><p>Reaper was in the dorm room that he had been assigned when he had stayed on in Charming, he was sitting on the bed thinking back to the conversation that he had had earlier with Kozic. It had been easy getting the blonde idiot to believe that the bruise on his face had been caused by Juice. If only he knew the truth, oh hell any of them. He was going to have fun in Charming until he finally got what he had come here for, the one thing he knew about his brother was that Juice did not want him here in Charming any longer than necessary. It was the one thing he could agree about with Juice, Charming was a shithole. It was dead no life in it, he already missed New York in fact had missed it from day one.<p>

He winced as he felt his cheek and thought back to the brunnette bitch who had slapped him the night before. 'Daft Bitch' he thought, all he had wanted was a kiss but the stupid cow was having none of it. Well he had shown her, he had got his kiss and more when he had followed her to her car in the hospital car park. It had been parked over in the furthest corner of the lot and there was very little lighting and no cameras, which was just as well considering that he had slapped her about. She really shouldn't have slapped him.

* * *

><p>"You were a bit young to be left on a fire escape weren't you?"<p>

Piney had been shocked when Juice had told him that he and his younger siblings were put out on the fire escape whenever his mum had visitors.

Juice merely shrugged, it was something that he had been use to as a kid, from virtually the moment he could walk.

"We didn't always stay out on the fire exit, there was a lady who lived down a floor or two. When ever we had to go out there and she was home she let us stay in her apartment. She thought we would be safer and she use to work in one of the local restaurants. They use to allow their workers to take home the left overs at the end of the day of anything that had not been eaten, if they had overcooked. She use to let us have them."

Juce smiled as he thought about the lady that use to help him feed the younger ones. Her name had been Eva and as far as he could remember she had been Italian, well of Italian descent. There had many different nationalities in their part of New York, Italians, hispanics, Jews, blacks, all sorts.

Piney could see from the look on Juice's face that he had fond memories of this lady, she had obviously meant a lot to the kid. If she had helped him to keep his younger siblings alive by giving him food that she had obviously brought home for herself than she must have been an alright person.

"Where was your dad when all this was going on?"

"Who knows... He use to go off for days at a time, come back when he could be bothered or had run out of money."

"Reaper said he wasn't your dad."

Juice looked at Piney and wondered just what his brother had told him about his real dad.

"What did Reaper say about my dad?"

"Not much, just that his dad wasn't yours."

Juice shook his head.

"He wasn't...my biological father took off before I was born. Never met him and don't want to."


	5. Food

Reaper was about to leave the clubhouse to go and see Juice when a police cruisers pulled into the TM lot. He saw Unser get out and walk up to Clay and Tigger, he wondered what the chief wanted. He walked over to his bike and was about to get on it when he heard Tig call out his name.

"Reaper...Over here a minute"

Reaper walked over to where Tig stood with Ckay talking to Unser.

"What can I do for you guys?"

Reaper asked when he reached the trio, he had a good idea why Unser was here but he chose to pretend that he did not know why. Unser looked at the young man standing in front of him he had been told that Reaper was Juice's younger brother but he could not see it himself. Except when the young man smiled, he had a similiar smile to Juice but that was where the similarity ended, whereas Juice's smile had an innocence guile to it, Reapers was that of a predatory animal. It had sent a chill through him the first time he had met Reaper, that and the hard look that was in the young man eyes, Juice's eyes only held that hard look whenever he was upset the rest of the time there was a gentle and again childlike look to them.

"Were you visiting your brother at the hospital by any chance last night?"

"Yes Chief, I was. Is there a problem?...Juice is alright isn't he?"

"Juice is fine. One of the nurses at the hospital was attacked as she was leaving the hospital, I just wondered if you had noticed anyone hanging around or anything else suspicious while you were there."

Reaper looked as though he was trying to recall the night before but he wasn't.

"I'm sorry..No." He said shaking his head. "Is the nurse okay? she wasn't badly hurt or anything."

"She's bruised...got a splitting headache. Unfortunetly didn't see her attacker, the son of a bitch attacked her from behind. She didn't see who her attacker was."

* * *

><p>Juice had spent much of the day dozing, Piney had been in earlier in the day and he had gone home earlier but had said he would be back in the evening to see Juice, he still wanted to know more about Juice's past. Kozic had come in to see Juice around three pm but seemed a bit off to Juice. He had asked Kozic what was wrong but he wouldn't tell him, so Juice assumed that he was probaly having a problem with a girl or he and Tig had been fighting again. Kozic had only stayed for a few minutes before he had got up to leave claiming that he had something that he had to do but before he went he looked at Juice and asked him if he knew anything about Reapers black eye. Juice had said "no", to which Kozic had muttered, "He said you'd say that." Kozic went out the door without saying goodbye to Juice who was bewildered by what he meant, what had Reaper been saying to people it troubled him most of the afternoon wondering just what lies his brother had been telling people.<p>

"Hey up Kid, How you doing?"

Piney asked him as he walked back into the room just as the nurse came in to take away Juice's supper tray, tutting at Juice because the tray was largely untouched.

"You won't get better if you don't eat your supper young man." She said to him sternly, as she gathered up the tray and left muttering all the way to the door about people who should eat and don't. Juice looked relieved when she had left.

"God you got an old dragon for a nurse there boy."

Piney had not been unable to hide his smile when the old biddy had been chastising Juice for not 'eating his supper'.

"Mind you, I hate to admit she's right. You won't get better if you don't eat." He said chuckling still.

"You eat it then, hospital food is the pits. My ma could cook better than that when she wanted to when we were kids with nothing."

"Tell me about your ma's cooking then. What you had when she cooked for you kids. I take this was after she married for the second time. I remember you saying she didn't cook at all when you were little and with her first husband."

"She didn't. It was only after she had met Louie that she started to cook more. We didn't have much money but she cooked what she could. Mainly beans and rice with chicken sometimes if she could afford it or she went down to the docks and got any day old fish that the fisherman had been unable to sell from their catch the day before. It was cheaper than buying it on the day, they normally would have dumped the catch."

Juice thought back to the meals that they use to have, they were not special or particuarly healthy most of the time but they were normally as wholesome as she could make them. With very little money coming in, she had to be inventive. When they had been really young, Juice had had to steal food for his younger siblings because his mum and her then man had been more interested in drugs and when he had gone, she had sunk into a depression for some time and during one of the meetings that she attended to keep her off the drugs she had met Louie. He had moved in and helped to get her back on her feet and had taken on her kids even though they were not his. Everything had been good at first, Louie had treated him and his siblings well but after a few months he had started to show his true face. Then things got bad again!

Juice and Piney continued talking about food for a while until the old man had become tired and went home. Not long after he had left Reaper turned up much to Juice's disgust. Reaper had a bruise on his face and what looked like a black eye and Juice wondered who he had annoyed to get that.


	6. First Time

"I see not everyone believes your stories?"

Juice said looking and pointing at the bruise on Reapers face.

"Someone catch you out did they." Juice smirked at his brother.

"No, sorry to disappoint you Juice but your brothers all love me here but they are beginning to see you for what you are." Reaper smirked at his brother. He loved playing this game with Juice, watching him freak out. He had missed this when Juice had left. He could see that Juice was trying not to freak out but he could see the panic in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Reaper?"

"I've come to see you Juice, I sooo was worried when I heard you had been hurt."

"BULLSHIT." Juice shouted at him, "You're only here to cause trouble for me, so tell me why are you here?"

"You going to take that attitude with me Juicy, you can go to hell me telling you why I'm here."

Reaper got up and left the room, he knew his refusal to answer Juice would prey on his brothers mind and he smiled as he went out the door, he had caught sight of Juicy's distressed look.

* * *

><p>The following day Piney was back to pry more of Juice's past out of him. He had decided to ask him something really personal having been talking with Reaper and Koz the night before about their first time with the ladies.<p>

"How old was you Juice when you had sex for the first time and who was it with?"

Juice had not expected this question from Piney he thought he had been going to ask about his family again and for a moment it threw him.

"W...W..what?" he stammered.

"You heard me Juice." Piney smirked at him. "How old was you, the first time you had sex?"

Juice's cheeks had turned a light shade of red, he had been a bit embarressed by Piney's question and Piney could see that the redness extended down to Juicey boys neck. He loved it that Juice got embarrassed over such questions,most of the bikers didn't but Juice had always been a bit different to the others.

"Well, I'm waiting Juice. How old was you?"

"15."

"And?"

"And what?" Juice squirmed on the bed, he always got embarressed talking about his first time, it had been a bit of a disaster. It had happened when his mum and stepfather had been away and Reaper and some of his friends had decided to have a party. All the really popular people in their neighbourhood had been there, Reaper had never had any problem with social situations like Juice had always had. Even though they had been told they could not have a party and one of their parents friends had been told to keep an eye on them, he had decided that they could be trusted. He had a kid of his own, a daughter but she was only two and he really had no idea what teenage boys were like so he had made the mistake of trusting them when they said that they would behave and have no party. Well Juice had meant what he had told Ray but Reaper he had no intention of doing as he had been told and had already invited all his friends over.

"Who was the girl?"

Juice thought back to the party that had been his entrance into the world of sex. He had escaped the apartment when it had started to fill up with all of Reapers friends and taking himself to the roof where it was much quieter and fairly deserted. The only person who had been on the roof was the old guy who lived in the apartment above theirs. He kept pidgeons up on the roof, in a small cage off to one side, hidden almost over by one of the vents that was on the roof.

Juice had taken one of the few books he owned with him and had settled down to read it, up on the relative quietness of the roof when one of the girls that had been invited to the party suddenly appeared. She looked as though she had come up to get some air and Juice had ignored her at first but then she had seen him over by the vent that he had leant against and came over to join him. He remembered that she had asked him what he was doing, he had thought she must be dumb if she could not see that he was reading, he had held up the book to show her.

"She was just some girl that had come to a party that Reaper was having while our parents were away." he told Piney. "She and I got together but it was a disaster."

"In what way kid, you didn't come too quickly did you?" Piney chuckled as he saw Juice turn a deeper shade of red.

"You did, didn't you." Piney laughed harder realising that Juice had.


	7. Guardian Angel

Reaper had not been in to visit Juice for a few days which in one way Juice was pleased about but at the same time he had worried about what Reaper may or may not have said to his brothers in the club. He would have been happier if Reaper just left Charming and never came back in fact if he disappeared off the planet he would have been estatic with joy. However he knew that there would little chance of Reaper doing something so nice as that and to get out of his life and never come back, it wasn't his way.

Juice just really wanted to get out of the hospital it was doing his head in being stuck in bed all day, there had been a few times since coming to, that had got the doctors concerned because the heart monitor that was plastered to his chest kept going off but he felt alright and couldn't understand why the doctors kept insisting he had to stay in. They kept telling him it was to make sure he had no stress but being kept here was what was making him stressed and causing the alarm to keep going off. Not only that the hospital administrator, some middle aged woman called Margaret and one of the older nurses, the one that told him off about not eating properly, kept giving him funny looks and he was fed up with it. Almost as fed up with Reaper still being in Charming.

* * *

><p>Down the hallway in the staff room that the doctors and nurses on the floor used during thier breaks the older nurse who kept telling him he had to eat more was taking her break. Delores was not a native of Charming having moved here from Boston three years before where she had lived for almost twenty years prior to that she was from New York but she had never been one to stay in one place too long, Boston being the exception of course. She enjoyed her job as a whole and loved Charming, the only thing she did not like about Charming was the SONS, she didn't like the way that they walked around the town as if they owned it. Of course since the quake she had softened in her attitude towards them, they had helped the rescue workers and one of them had died rescuing a baby from a car that had fallen into one of the craters that had opened up on Main Street. She had still been working the morning after the quake when two surviviors had been brought in from the Teller Morrow garage and had not been surprised to learn they were SONS but had been shocked when she realised that she knew the younger of the two.<p>

She had not seen him for more than twenty years, in fact the last time she had seen him he had been a child and a student at the school where she had done a stint as a school nurse. He had been off school for a few day but when he had come back one of his teachers had beeen a bit concerned about his well being after he had fainted and he had been sent to see her. When she had finally got the child to remove his jumper she had been shocked to see that the boy had been severely beaten but he wouldn't tell her who by. She suspected the boys stepfather had done it but he refused to confirm it and a few weeks later the man had been killed in a shootout and she had moved not long after that to Boston. So seeing Jean Carlos Ortiz being wheeled in to the hospital in Charming hed been quite a shock.

* * *

><p>It was just before lunch that Juice's peace and quiet was ruined because Reaper had decided to visit his brother again and wind him up a bit more. He wandered into Juice's room after chatting up the nurse at the nurses station and getting her phone number from her, he had promised to phone her when she got off her shift later on and they could perhaps if she wasn't busy go out and have a drink together. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the hallway to his brothers room, the bitches sure were stupid. He laid the charm on them and they were pratically ripping their knickers off there and then, the dumbe blonde thing that he had just chatted up at the desk had been easy to convince that the idea of a drink was all he wanted but he had no intention of it being just a drink.<p>

Before going into Juice'sroom he paused to look through the window and saw that his brother was alone. The last time he had visited the old fool had been there talking to Juice and although he had not been able to hear what they had been saying he had seen his brother turn a deep shade of red and the old fart laughing. Later that night at the clubhouse when the old man had been lubricated enough to be able to find out what they had been talking about, Reaper had almost laughed there and then when Piney had said that he had asked Juice about his first time with a girl. He remembered the girl and the night in question, he had deliberatly sent her up to the roof after his brother, following a few minutes later with a few of his buddies. How he and his buddies had laughed at Juice afterwards embaressing him even further about his poor performance even more than what he already had been.

"Well hello Carlos, no visitors today I see."

Juice looked up from where he was reading the same tech magazine that he had read a few days before and saw his brother in the doorway, he grimaced.

"What do you want?"

Reaper smirked and sauntered casually over to his brothers bed. Smilling at his brother in an almost feral way he leaned forward and hissed at his brother to 'be nice or else'.

Juice had had enough of being 'nice' to his brother and had no intention of heeding the warning tone in his brothers voice or the look in his eyes.

"Go to hell." he snarled at Reaper.

* * *

><p>At the nurses station, the nurses were dealing with the swop over duties that had to be completed at the end of each shift and were just handing all the patients notes over to new ones on duty when one of the alarm bells went off on the desk, looking down the saw that it was the alarm bell for room 207. As they rushed to the room, Reaper flew out the door and yelled at them to get move on, that his brother was unable to breathe properly. They rushed into the room to find Juice clutching his chest, eyes screwed shut, gasping for air. As they got his bed flat again they pushed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and told him to breathe deep and slow, to get control of his breathing, one of the male nurses pushed Reaper out of the room so that the other nurses and the doctor could work on Juice.<p>

Outside in the hallway Reaper smiled to himself as he saw the staff working on his brother, gleefilly pleased that his visit had caused his brother the right amount of stress to cause his heart to go too fast. He did not notice the older nurse who was still manning the Nurses desk but she noticed him, smiling at the commotion he had caused. Dolores had not taken much notice of the SONS who had visited Juice there had been a few and she had not been on any of the nights that Reaper had visited but she knew him as well as she knew Juice. She recognised him as the nasty little boy who liked to cause pain to others back in the old neighbourhood in New York and knew Emillio 'Reaper ' Ortiz for what he truly was. She had no doubt in her mind that he had caused Juice stress and thus Juice's heart monitor to go ballistic.

Seeing him outside of the room pretending to look concerned for his brother disgusted her and she decided he had to be dealt with, just as his father who had hurt Juice all those years ago had been dealt with. Also that bitch of a nurse who had told Piney a few weeks ago, that Juice had died on the operting table and then told Dolores that she had wished that Juice had died, she too had been dealt with. Dolores normally was not an emotional person but when someone threatened her family then she was very emotional and Juice was family.

* * *

><p>AN Long chapter I know guys but I couldn't keep this one to just a thousand words but I don't think some of you would mind. So question for you all to answer if you review, In what way do you think that Dolores is related to Juice?


	8. chat

"I'll be glad when the guys get back."

Gemma told Tara as they walked into the clubhouse. The guys were away on a run and were due back any time now. Tara was uneasy and Gemma could see that she was.

"What's up baby?" Gemmas asked her. She had noticed that Tara had been quiet on the drive over to the clubhouse when she had picked her up at the house. Tara glanced up from where she was sitting nursing a drink and looked at Jax's mom.

"I'm a bit concerned about Juice." she told the older woman.

"He's getting better isn't he?"

"On the whole yeah...but."

"But what?"

Tara thought for a few minutes how to next say the words that she had been meaning to say to Jax before he had left for the blood run with the others, Juice's brother Reaper also going with them. Something that Tara was somewhat relieved about, she didn't like Reaper, he made her skin crawl and she wasn't the only one she knew that felt this about him at the hospital. Margaret had approached her a few days earlier with her concerns about the young man and the fact that whenever he visited his brother, that Juice's medical monitors always went ballistic. His blood pressure had spiked so many times that the hospital administration were getting a bit annoyed as well as concerned and they had asked her to relay to Reaper that unless his visits started to cause less strain for his brother then they were going to have to ban him from visiting Juice.

"It's Reaper, the hospital don't want him visiting Juice any more. They feel that he is hindering his brothers recovery."

"WHAT...?"

Gemma had been a bit shocked to say the least when Tara came out and said what she had just said.

"Everytime that Reaper visits Juice ends up with the monitors going mad, his blood pressure gets dangerously high and his heart monitorer goes out of control. The administration and Juice's doctors feel that it might be better if Reaper did not visit him. Unless each time he does he manages not to upset Juice."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry this is a really short chapter but I promise the next one will be much longer.


	9. scared

Juice was getting restless, he had not seen his brother for about two days now and although he was grateful in a way he was also concerned. Concerned at what his brother, the odious little prick was or was not telling the club about him. He knew this was one of his brothers games, it was one he had favoured ever since they were kids growing up in Queens together and Reaper would know that it would drive his brother insane just wondering what he might be saying to the other members of Samcro. Juice heard a sound by the door and glanced up a little worried that it would be his brother but relieved at the same time when he realised that it was not his brother gracing the doorway of his room. It was however the old dragon of a nurse, Juice smiled to himself as he realised that she was not that much of an old dragon, she just came across that way. He thought back to a few nights before when his brother had come to give Juice one of his late night visits again and the nurse who was now standing in thedoorway had all but run him out of the room.

"How are we feeling today Juice?"

She had seen that he seemed to be somewhere else as she had approached the bed and thought to herself, 'if he is anything like Micheal, he want's out of this place. It's probaly doing his head in.' she smiled to herself at how like his father Micheal, Juice was and a small part of her had wished that she had been around more to see her cousins son grow up but that had not been possible after she had had his stepfather killed during that botched drug raid. Still at least it meant that the boy had been safe, well at least he had been until his silly bitch of a mother had married the guy who subsequently hurt Juice far more than his second stepfather had.

"I'm fine." Juice shrugged his shoulder as he answered her question but really he wanted out of the damn hospital.

"When can I go home?"

"The doctors are doing thier rounds this afternoon, you can ask them then but surely it would be better for you to stay until you are really back on your feet young man. I know being stuck here is doing your head in but there is one advantage to being here."

"What's that?...the gourmet food they serve here?"

"No, your brother cannot visit you."

"What?"

Juice looked at her somewhat startled and fearfully when she told him that Reaper could not visit him here in the hospital.

"The hospital have asked him not to visit you if all he is going to do is upset you."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Piney came by to visit Juice again. He had thought about leaving it for a day or two but he had been in the clubhouse and had overheard Tara telling Gemma that the hospital was not going to allow Reaper to visit Juice anymore because he was more of a hindrance to Juice's recovery than a help. He was determined to find out what had been going on to cause Juice so much grief although most of the people at the club nowadays tended to ignore Piney and regard him as a mad old man Juice had never done so and he was grateful to the young man for that besides even though he pretended to act the old fool and most people, Reaper included, fell for it he was not a fool by any means. He knew Reaper did not like him but he had been waiting for the young man to slip up, Tara was not the only one who found that Reaper made thier skin crawl, he made Piney's crawl as well.<p>

"Hey Juice...How are you doing?" he belted out cheerily as he entered Juices room, pratically making Juice jump off the bed as he had been so deep in thought he had not heard the door open.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

Juice had exclaimed after he had come down off the ceilling. Piney chuckled at Juice's reaction to his rather exuberant entrance into his room however he sobered up a bit quickly when he felt Dolores storm into the room behind him, she had been at the nurses desk when she noticed the blood pressure monitor in Juice's room start to flash and had come to see what was wrong. She had spotted Piney down the hallway as he had entered the room and although she was angry at him she couldn't help smiling.

"Now Mr Winston are you causing some distress for young Juice here?" she glared at Piney as she asked him but he could see the smile in her eyes.

"What me...never."

He tried to look so innocent but it seemed to have an opposite effect and he just looked guilty and Juice watching the pair of them by the door had to stop himself chuckling.

"When you two lovebirds are finished?" he smirked at them but he then changed his mind when both of the older people in the room gave him a look that said he was about to die. Dolores just humphed and departed the room.

"Well then you okay?" Piney asked again and not so loudly this time.

"I was till you woke the dead up."

"That is not a nice thing to call the nurse that just left." Piney laughed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Charter were nearing Charming and were looking forward to getting home, it had been a hard ride and all any of them wanted was a beer, pussy and thier beds and not necessarily in that order either. Reaper was looking forward to paying another visit to the hospital not just to mess with his brothers head but to see the blonde nurse that seemed to be permanently on night shift, it had certainly made his late night visits to his brother more enjoyable.<p> 


	10. Revelation

"So are you going to tell me why the hospital has banned your brother from visiting?"

Juice glanced up at Piney, wondering how he knew about the hospitals ban on his brother visiting.

"How do you know about that?"

Piney eased himself into the uncomfortable seat that was at the side of Juice's bed.

"I overheard Tara talking to Gemma. She said that the hospital have requested that Reaper does not visit you anymore, that each time he does it is detrimental to your health. So tell me what is going on...and no bullshit either from you."

Piney raised and pointed a finger at Juice as he asked his question and Juice could see from the look in the old mans eyes that lying to him would not be a good idea. He really did not want people to know why he and his brother did not get on but he could also see that he was not going to get out of telling Piney either. He took a deep breathe before telling Piney why he and his brother did not get on.

"Reaper and I don't get on well with each other, despite what people think Reaper is not the nice trustful individual that everyone thinks..."

"Oh I know that already kid."

Juice looked at Piney, a little shocked at hearing what the older man said.

"I thought you liked him, that everyone in the club did."

"No Juice, I don't like your brother, I merely pretend to. There is something about him that is not right, he is crafty and two faced, I can see it in his eyes when he talks to people. There is a coldness to them. Most of the others have been taken in by him, well except Happy and I don't think that Bobby or Tig trust him either."

Juice sat on his bed feeling a bit happier knowing that not all of his brothers had believed Reaper while he had been in Charming. He was curious to know what exactly Reaper had been saying and doing in Charming that had caused some of his brothers to be mistrustful of him.

"What has he done that makes you think that?"

Piney scratched his head, screwing up his face for a moment before he told Juice about the attacks on woman around Charming that had started up not long after Reaper had hit town, most of the woman had been unable to tell the police anything because their attacker had hit them from behind and they therefore had not seen his face. He however had made a mistake when he had got rough with one of the sweetbutts a few nights back, the way he had been with her and the things that he done to her, even though she was what she was, had not sat right with Piney. As he told him what had happened he could see the distressed look that came into Juice's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, a clearly disturbed Juice.

"He's done it before, in fact he is the reason I left New York and came here."

"I thought you came here because of work, that is what you told people."

Juice took a deep breathe before continuing, "I know but...Reaper attacked a girl I was going out with back in Queens...he never liked me having anything that he could not have."

"Why?"

"When we in our teens, I think I was about 17 and he was 13 or 14, we were on our way home from school and he wanted some chocolate from the store but we had no money and I told him we had to get home, I carried on walking thinking he was behind me but when I got to the end of the block and went to cross the road, I realised he wasn't there."

Juice stopped for a moment, he still felt guilty about what happened to his brother and he was worried that others would blame him but he knew he had to tell someone.

"When I got home, mom asked where he was and I told her that he had gone off in one of his sulks after I told him he couldn't have something and did not think anything more about it until the police turned up. Emilio had been arrested...when I had said no to him...he had waited until I had walked further down the road and then gone into the store to steal what he wanted, the guy who ran the store caught him and he pushed the guy when he tried to pull him back into the shop to call the cops...The old man fell and hit his head on the counter...Emillio was sent to Juvie for assault and theft, he spent 7 months there."

"And he blames you for that Juice, it was not your fault he got caught."

"No that's not what he blames me for, while he was in Juvie...he ah...he was assaulted by an older boy blames me for what was done to him by the older boy and that is why we don't get on."


	11. Confrontation

"But it is not your fault." Piney told Juice.

Juice glanced down at his hands and chewed his lower lip. He knew logically, that it was not his fault that he could not have stopped his brother doing what he had done, no more than he could have stopped what had happed to Emilio when he had been in juvie but emotionally he felt responsible. It had been his job growing up to protect his younger siblings and he felt that he had failed his brother. He knew it was stupid to feel this way but he just could not seem to help it, if he had been able to protect him and have taken his brothers place he would have done.

Piney sat and watched Juice's face as he saw his battle with his emotions, torment and guilt was clear in his eyes, he could see that Juice blamed himself even though he had just told him that it had not been his fault.

"Juice I know what it is like to want to protect your family, younger siblings but you have to remember that in order for them to grow up to be responsible adults they have to learn to take responsibility for their own actions."

Juice knew logically that what Piney was saying was the truth but in his heart he was having trouble accepting it. He glanced back up to the MC elder and was about to speak when a commotion was heard coming from outside. They could hear the sound of raised voices coming from down the hallway, one was the nurse that had been in and out of Juice's room since he had regained consciouness, the other raised voice was recognised straight away by the two club members, it was Reaper.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CANNOT SEE MY BROTHER, GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW. YOU OLD WITCH."

* * *

><p>Reaper had just returned from the 'run' when he decided to drop in and see his brother before he headed to the clubhouse but the old bat who was his nurse had stopped him when he had stepped out of the lift.<p>

"Excuse me sir, where are you going?"

Reaper had turned when he heard her question, glancing at her wondering what the hell was the problem. The old bitch knew that he was here to see his brother, she had seen him visit Juice often enough, so her questioning him about why he was here in the hospital was ludicous. He looked the nurse up and down before he answered her, sneering slightly.

"I'm here to see my brother, Jaun Carlos Ortiz. As well you know nurse. You have been here a number of times when I have been in to visit me and should know me by now."

The nurse stared back at him for a few seconds before answering.

"I know that sir, however I also know that the hospital has banned you from seeing your brother.

"What...what do you mean I am banned from seeing my brother, the hospital can't do that." he spluttered indignantly.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid they can. The doctor in charge of you brothers case feels that your visits are detrimental to your brothers health and recovery. Therefore I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Like hell."

Reaper turned to carry on walking to Juice's room but the woman moved from behind the nurses station and got in his way, blocking his route to his brothers room. Reaper could feel his control on his temper slipping as he tried to step around the woman but she reused to yield to him and get out of his way. Reaper snapped and got into the nurses face yelling her to get out of his way. His raised voice brought Piney out of Juice's room, just as he was about to raise his hand to the bitch in front of him.

"REAPER."

Piney shouted at Juice's brother as he noticed him about to hit the nurse who was blocking his path to his brothers room. Reaper glanced up and saw Piney bearing down the hall, angry at what he had just witnessed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? SONS do not hit women in this town."

Reaper took a few seconds to pull himself together, getting his temper back in place as he confronted the M.C. elder.

"This bitch won't let me see my brother." he whined.

Piney was fuming but doing well to hide it. He glanced at the nurse standing between him and Piney, nodding to her as he reached the pair.

"This woman is not a bitch." he told Reaper, "She is merely doing her job and informing you of the decision of this hospital to stop you from seeing Juice. She is not your punchbag, do you understand me boy. Now apologise to her and get out, go back to the clubhouse and wait for me there."

"But..." Reaper started to protest at Piney taking the side of someone, a bitch of all people against a brother.

"NOW." Piney yelled at the insolent young man in front of him. Reaper looked like he was going to argue further with him but at the last minute something must have snapped inside him and he backed away from the enraged elder. Glaring furiously at Piney and the nurse he stalked out of the hospital without apologising to the old bat.

Piney turned to the nurse and apologised to her before he returned to Juice's room.

* * *

><p>Reaper was in the room he had been using since coming Charming. When he had returned from the hospital, he had stormed into the clubhouse ignoring the hello's from the guys gathered there and gone straight to his room. He was fuming and so angry at the way that Piney had taken the side of an outsider over him. The door to his room opened and Piney walked into the room, Reaper swung around and before he could say anything, he was sent sprawling backwards across the bed from a right hander from Piney. Piney towered over him as he lay slightly dazed on the bed, the old guy could still pack a mean punch. As he regained his senses, Piney leaned forward and growled at the dazed man on the bed.<p>

"If you ever enter the hospital or any other property in Charming and disgrace this club again, I will personally rip you patch from you back and burn it, do you understand me?"

Reaper nodded, slightly wary at the tone in the old mans voice, he wasn't scared by him but wary all the same. The back hander from the old guy had been totally unexpected and he had not expected an old guy like Piney to be able to hit as hard as he had done. At Reaper's nod, Piney spoke again, the anger still evident in his voice but it was controlled.

"You will not go anywhere near your brother again until he has recovered sufficently enough to leave the hospital. The hospital administration feel that since every time you visit Juice, his condition deteriates a little more each time you are there that it is best you do not visit. So you will stay away, is that understood."

Reaper nodded again and Piney stood back and then turned his back on Reaper as he left the room. He moved down the hallway not giving Reaper another thought or glance, if he had done so he would have seen Reaper lifting himself up from the bed and pulling out his gun aiming it straight at his back and heard him mutter.

"Don't you turn your back on me, old man."

* * *

><p>AN. OOOH is Reaper going to shoot Piney? At the moment, I am not sure if he will or not, I'm going to leave it up to you the readers to decide. So does Piney live or does he die, review and let me know what you think might happen. :-))))


	12. Hiding Out

Reaper lay on the bed in a motel room that was situated just outside of Lodi, he had been hiding out in this motel for about three days. He grimaced as he remembered back to the incident that had caused his departure from the Mother Charter's clubhouse. He remembered that he had been in the dorm room that had been assigned to him when the old fool Piney who had been interfering in what he considered his 'business', had barged his way into the room and started telling him what he was going to do concerning his brother Juice. Reaper was furious, how dare anyone least of an old man, interfere in his business and his brother was definetly 'his' business and not SAMCRO's.

In his opinion no one and definetly not Piney had a right to tell him what to do or behave, the old man had spoken to him as though he was nothing more than a petulant child rather than a full grown man. The situation had escalated when Piney had left the room turning his back on Reaper and for a moment he had a flashback to his childhood when Juice had turned his back on him and let him down in a way that he had never thought his brother would let him down. He remembered seeing red when Piney had walked away down the hallway and then nothing until he heard one of the prospects shouting for Chibs. He had looked out of the door into the hallway and seen the old man lying on the floor, blood pouring from a gunshot wound which he could see was in Piney's back.

One of the prospects had come running when he had heard the shot and saw Piney laying on the floor of the hallway, he had knelt down next to the oldtimer, gasping when he saw the blood pouring from the gunshot wound to his back. Hearing a noise he had glanced up, looking straight at Reaper and saw the gun in Reapers hand. He made a move as though to get up and charge at the New York member but Reaper had not given him a chance to do so, he had fired another shot in his direction as he moved towards the door, the lad ducked down, grabbing the old man while at the same time trying to crawl backwards and dragging him to safety.

Reaper had slammed the door and then grabbed the holdall next to the wardrobe, he had not unpacked everything from it and the few things he had, he merely grabbed and shoved as quckly back into his bag. Keeping an ear out for any sound of movement in the hallway, after gathering everything he owned only took him a minute or two, as Reaper got ready to vacate the room. Instead of moving towards the door and going out of the room the usual way he made his way to the window picking up a small box with a button on it, pressing the button as he did so. As he climbed out of the open window an explosion was heard at the front of the building and muffled yells of shock as a plume of fire and smoke flew out of the kitchen from where an electric main behind the cooker had just exploded.

xXx

Juice was lying on his bed, resting after another round of tests when he heard running feet in the hallway and he glanced up to see a number of medical personal pass his door making thier way towards the front doors. He wondered what was going on but he thought to himself probaly an emergency of some kind and so did not think anything of it. He knew that Tara would be in during her rounds even though he was not one of her patients and she would tell him what the emergency had been and besides Piney had told Juice he would be back to see him later on as well. So he knew between the two of them that he would find out what was going on.

xXx

Reaper had been lucky with the explosion in the kitchen at the front of the building keeping everyone occupied he had been able to make it around the side of the clubhouse to his bike. Only one person had stopped him and that had been to ask what was going on, he had pretended he didn't know and that he was heading up to the warehouse to get Clay and the others, he had told the idiot who had stopped him that Piney had asked him to get them but to not to phone in case someone was listening in to their phones. He shook his head in wonderment at the stupidity of the person as they left him to go and stand with the others who had gathered outside of the clubhouse. He had ridden out of the clubhouse without a backward glance and was out of Charming before any of the SONS had realised.

So now he was hiding out in a rundown motel room on the edge of Lodi, he knew that the SONS would be looking for him and he doubted that they would bother asking questions first when they found him. Brains before bullets, he smirked to himself that was something the SONS prided themselves on but with his shooting of Piney, he doubted that they would be thinking before they shot him.

That is, if they knew that he had shot Piney, he had not yet even bothered to check to see if Piney and the idiot prospect had made it out of the building alive, when he had been making his escape and he knew he had to find out before he did anything else. It wasn't as if he could leave just yet, he still had business to take care of with his brother. Then and only then would he leave.


	13. Questions

Juice tried to shift himself off of his bed without falling, he wanted to go and see Piney who he had found out was in a room not far from his. When he had finally learned from Jax what had been happening in the last few days , he had not been too surprised what had happened at the clubhouse, it was not the first time that the building his brother had been staying in had blown up. Juice would have been more shocked if such a thing had not happened sooner or later.

His little brother always had a way of getting out of trouble and blowing things up had always been his favourite escape mechanism. He had been shocked though, that Piney had been hurt in the explosion and one of the prospects, a lad who had only been with them for a few months had died.

Jax and Chibs had shown up a few hours after the explosion and subsequent fire at TM, desperate for news of Reaper, they had not realised that Reaper had been the one responsible for destroying their clubhouse and they were concerned for his safety, he had not been at the clubhouse before or during the fire and they were now looking for him.

Juice had not seen or heard from his brother since a few days before when he had been asked to leave by the hospital staff when he had tried to see his older brother. They had started to realise that every time he had come to see Juice that it set his recovery back although to be fair to Juice, he had realised a while ago, that if he made his heart rate go faster by pretending to panic every time Reaper visited that sooner or later the hospital would ban him.

It also meant that his brother would not realise what Juice was doing, he thought that his older brother was stupid and simple and therefore unable to stop him doing what it was he had come to do. Juice smirked to himself as he realised that his brother's ego would once again be the thing that would let him down and that yet again Juice would be able to use it against him.

He sighed as he managed to get his feet down onto the floor and cautiously he stood, tensing for a moment when he felt himself go a little light headed, he had not been allowed to get out of the bed that much in the last few months and although he had started to move about a bit more and had started physio a week before he was still a little unsteady on his feet.

xXx

"You were very lucky Mr Winston." Doctor Jensen told Piney, as he examined the gunshot wound that was in the biker's upper back. "Another few inches to the left and you would have been dead."

The doctor attending to Piney very carefully eased back the gauze that covered the wound on his back, the wound was fortunately not infected, and something the doctor had been concerned about when Piney had started to show signs of fever in the early hours of the morning. However the more he had examined the wound the more at ease the doctor had become until he pulled the last of gauze away, near the bottom of the wound, the skin was starting to turn a little red.

Piney heard the doctor click his tongue on his palate of his mouth as he spotted the redness of the skin.

"Something wrong doc?"

The doctor waited before answering him.

"There appears to be a small amount of infection on lower part of your wound Mr Winston, fortunately we can deal with it, I'm going to put you on some antibiotics for a few days and that should clear the problem up."

BANG

Both Piney and the doctor jumped as the door suddenly swung open and they turned to see Juice tottering through the door, clutching the wall. Although it was not far from his room to Piney, it had taken its toll on him; the doctor rushed forward as Juice's legs failed him and guided him to a seat.

"What the hell? You should be in bed."

"I've been in bed for the last two month's doc." Juice panted, sweat glistening on his face.

"You should have stayed there." Gripped Piney.

Piney grumbled some more as the doctor turned back to him and reapplied the gauze to the old timers back. Mumbling as he finished up, he departed the room, leaving Juice and Piney to their own company.

"Sooooo….." Juice began to speak but Piney held up his hand, stopping whatever it was he was going to say.

Piney shifted as he tried to get comfortable while Juice shifted, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of what his brother was about to say, he already knew though, he had seen it in the old man's eyes. He knew already that it was Reaper who had shot Piney just as he had known the explosion was caused by his brother. For a few moments he was lost in his thoughts and had not realised that Piney had finished his shifting about and was now sat staring at him.

"UH hum!" Piney coughed to get Juice's attention.

Startled, Juice glanced up to find Piney studying him with an intensity that disturbed him a little.

"So you are wondering what happened at the clubhouse and don't pretend that you're Juice, I can see it in your eyes boy."

* * *

><p>AN: So how will the talk between Juice and Piney go? Find out in the next chapter!


	14. Entrapment

Juice waited in his room for the nurse to come back with his discharge papers, he had sat for a long time with Piney, discussing his brother and what he had done. Piney confirmed what Juice had already guessed when he had been told of Piney's injuries that it had been his brother who had sot the SONS elder, a part of him, the big brother part had hoped it had not been but he knew deep down that it had been.

His brother had gone beyond being reformed now and he knew what had to be done, his brother had to be stopped. He thought back to the discussion he had had the previous day with Piney and Jax following the phone call that Piney had made to him about how they were going to stop Reaper.

_FLASHBACK_

Juice had still been in Piney's room, waiting for Jax and the inevitable discussion that he knew he was not going to enjoy; they had not had to wait long for Jax to appear.

"Hey Piney, Juice. How are you both doing?"

"I've been better Jax but being shot is not a whole lot of fun I can tell you. Especially when you are shot by a brother."

"A brother…Who?"

Jax had been shocked when Piney had told him that it had been a brother who had shot but not as shocked as when Piney told him who.

"Reaper."

"Why would Reaper shoot you, you must be mistaken Piney?"

Jax was having trouble believing what Piney had just said, he could not believe that Reaper would shoot Piney although he had not known him for long it was not something that he believed Reaper would do.

"He shot me because he thought I was interfering in his access to Juice, he is not the person you guys think he is."

Jax still did not look like he believed Piney and he had turned to look at Juice who simply nodded at what Piney had said.

"My brother likes to manipulate people Jax, he did it to me growing up and he has done it to you guys ever since he came to Charming. It is what he does, to him it is a game and a game he likes to win."

END FLASHBACK

"Here you are Mr Ortiz your release papers. I'm sure you are more than pleased to be leaving."

Juice looked up to see the nurse that had been more or less with him for the last couple of months, the one that had stood up to his brother on more than a few occasions, stopping his access to him. He smiled at her as he thought that she was not an old dragon as he had thought she was at the beginning for an older lady she was alright if a little bossy at times and a part of him would miss her.

"Thanks Nurse." He grinned at her as he signed his release papers and then handed them back to her. He hopped off the bed, picking his backpack up as the door opened and Kozic stuck his head through the door, grinning his usual cheesy grin.

"You ready to go man?"

"More than you know"

Juice replied to him, he was more than glad to be going home after more than two months in hospital he had had enough of the place, not only that it had cost a fortune and he was dreading the bill although most of his insurance had covered it, not all of his treatment had been covered by the insurance and he knew that he was going to have to tighten his belt for the next few months.

xXx

Reaper was standing in the shadow of some trees outside the hospital as he contemplated on how he was going to get in to see his brother without anyone knowing. He was not so bothered about the old bitch of a nurse that seemed to have taken a personal interest in protecting his brother, why he had no idea and to be honest he did not really care that some old biddy had gotten her knickers in a twist over his idiot brother.

Movement near the main entrance to the hospital caught his attention and he watched as his brother and that bigger idiot Kozic walked out of the hospital. He laughed silently to himself as he saw the bag in his brother's hand and realised that his brother was being released and that he did not have to worry about how he was going to get past the old biddy or the hospital security.

He smiled as he thought that he would have no problem getting to his brother now, there might be a bit of a problem if Piney had said anything to Jax or the rest of SAMCRO but he did not think he had and if he had, there was no way he could pin it on him after all the old fool had been shot in the back, there was no way he could have seen Reaper pull out his gun and pull the trigger not unless the old man had eyes in the back of his head which he very much doubted.

He watched as Juice and the blonde oaf got into the works van that the club sometimes used and drove off; he walked to his bike pulling his phone out. Scrolling down the screen he tapped on Koz's name and pressed the call button.

xXx

Juice was in his sitting room drinking the first cup of coffee that he had had since his two months in hospital, he had not been allowed any in the hospital, when he heard the sound of his back door opening. He pretended to not be aware of the soft footfalls that he head coming down his hallway and it was not until he heard them in his sitting room that he turned around.

Spotting his brother not more than a few feet from him he dropped his coffee mug and took no notice of it as it shattered on the floor at his feet.

"W-What are you doing here?" He stammered as his brother grinned maliciously at him from the doorway, it had been so easy getting Kozic to give him his brother's location.

"What not glad to see me brother, I thought we could continue our chat."

"I've got nothing to say to you." Juice glared at his brother, edging back and to one side until he had the sofa between him and Reaper. Reaper watched his brother's movements and enjoyed the nervousness he saw in them.

"Jax and the club are looking for you, you do know that don't you. They're worried about you seeing as they have not heard from you since before the fire. They know you shot Piney, so you are taking a risk coming here just to talk."

"I don't think so." Reaper grinned at him, "Those idiots think I am in Lodi."

"Oh do we now."

Reaper turned and saw a grim faced Jax and several other members of SAMCRO including stupid trusting Kozic standing beside him.

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter to go. What are SMACRO going to do to Reaper? You'll have to wait and see.


	15. Closure

Reaper spat out a mouthful of blood and glared at the blood splattered man who stood in front of him, Happy stood staring at the bloody mess that Reaper had become after more than an hour in the Unholy One's company. He had been so sure that he would have been able to get away once he had dealt with that halfwit brother of his but he had not guaranteed on the rest of the club being at Juice's house when he had gone to confront him.

"Well you little fucker what you got to say for yourself?"

"Go to hell." Reaper spat at Happy.

Happy merely stared at him, considering what his next move would be; the club did not have any prove only Piney's word that it had been Reaper who had shot him. It was not that the club did not believe the club elder but he had been shot from behind and unless the old man had eyes in the back of his head there had been no way that he could have seen Reaper pull the trigger.

He pulled his fist back and slammed it once more into Reapers side causing the bound man on the floor to gasp as the air exploded from his body again. Hissing as the sharp ridges rings on Happy's hand sliced through his skin causing him to grimace more.

Eliciting another groan from the soon to be dead corpse Happy paused in his work, he was feeling contented it had been a while since he had been asked to do this short of job and it was work that he loved. It gave him the short of feeling that most people only had when they had mind blowing sex in fact this activity was in his mind better than mind blowing sex.

xXx

Juice sat at the picnic table outside on the lot, it was the first time he had been to TM for more than a few weeks, not since the earthquake that had caused such devastation in the town. The clubhouse still showed some damage from the quake but it was also showing damage from the explosion that Reaper had caused, the kitchen was totally gone and would need to be rebuilt before any more meals could be cooked in it and the bar and main room of the club showed a degree of fire damage caused by the explosion but the son's had not allowed that to stop them from gathering in their beloved clubhouse.

"How ya doin' laddie?"

Chibs sat down next to Juice as the rest of the club settled down in chairs and on the other picnic table and they waited for Happy to finish persuading Reaper to tell them the truth. Tig had offered to help but the look that Happy had given him was enough to make him change his mind and he had backed out of the room intending to join the others. He had thought to himself that he would get Juice to tell him what was going on with his brother.

"I'm doing okay Chibs."

Juice glanced down at the glass in his hands, this was the first drink he had had in weeks and it felt good to be holding and drinking a beer again. He knew what his brothers were waiting for, an explanation and he had been dreading this moment from the moment that Reaper had turned up in Charming. He sighed and looked up at the others who were sat around him waiting in most cases patiently but not in all cases as Tig was fiddling with his lighter and glaring pointedly at Juice's reluctance to talk.

"I guess you want to know what is going on?" Juice asked them hesitantly.

"Fuck yeah."

xXx

Happy used a rag to wipe the blood from his hands as he stepped out of the room where he had been interrogating Reaper since they had brought him to the clubhouse, the small room at the back of the clubhouse was the only room that showed non of the damage that Reaper had caused and it was also pretty well soundproofed so that no one outside had been able to hear Reaper as he gradually broke under the torture that Happy had been using to get him to talk.

It had taken time but gradually the little bastard had broken down and told him why he had shot the old man, he had not liked him interfering in what he considered family business that he had with Juice. Happy had pointed out to him that anything he had to do with Juice did have everything to do with not only Piney but the club after all they were family.

Reaper had laughed, a broken guttural laugh when Happy had said that the club was family, he sneered at Happy that the club was not a family but a group of fucked up little would be men who had no idea how to function in real society. They were all so fucked up inside that the only people who would put up with them were people like themselves.

Leaving the man who appeared to be broken, Happy walked out and joined the others outside intending to inform them what had been said and possibly giving Juice time, if he wanted it to say goodbye to his brother before he was taken dealt with.

"So he gives you anything?" Jax asked him.

"Said he was the one who shot Piney."

"He admitted it."

Juice was kind of shocked but then again Happy was a scary guy and he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be and he hoped he would never be persuaded by Happy to give information on anything. He valued his life too much but as he looked up again at Happy he saw the man giving him the coldest look he had ever seen.

"Right lets deal with the little bastard."

As the sons stood as if as one, they walked towards the clubhouse to deal with the traitor, Juice trailed behind them unsure about them killing his brother. He knew it had to be done, Reaper had done too much to be forgiven but a small part of him remembered the little boy he had brought up and he still cared for him, well a small part of him cared for him.

Shaking away the thoughts that threatened to betray his resolve and cause him to be stupid and attempt to help his brother, he moved a little faster. Catching up with the rest of his family as they got to the door, he gulped nervously at the state he knew his brother would be inside, the door swung open to reveal an empty room.

xXx

Reaper took only a few minutes to get his breathing back under control as soon as Happy left the room before he tried to sit up; he had managed in those few minutes to untie the knots around his wrists that had immobilized him on the floor. He sneered that prospect really was an idiot when it had come to tying knots, a chimpanzee would have tied a better knot than that idiot had.

Grimacing at the pain of the cuts and bruises that littered his body, Reaper pulled himself up slowly and dragged his painful body over to the window. The window was stuck and would not open so he grabbed his jacket that had been thrown on the floor and wrapped it around his hand as he smashed his fist through the window, smashing the glass.

For a moment he feared that the sound of the glass breaking had been heard by someone in the clubhouse but when no one came to investigate, he continued removing the broken shards of glass from the frame and pulled his almost broken body over the window frame. Dropping to the ground heavily, he grunted as he hit the ground, pain radiating throughout his entire body.

xXx

The members were shocked as they entered the room to find that Reaper had disappeared. Glancing towards the window they saw the broken remains of glass scattered beneath the now gaping window and could see small trails of blood running down the wall from the few shards of glass that were still in the window frame.

"That fucking son of a bitch."

Several members of the club growled as they saw the empty room, Happy just glared at the empty room and then turned and walked out. Heading towards his room he grabbed his gun from the top of his dresser intending to go after their murdering member. Juice looked at the members suiting up, he knew there was no way any of them would not be able to track down Reaper and by running his brother had just shown the club how guilty he was.

"Right everybody, spread out and when you find him you know what to do. Juice you're staying here, you're not well enough to ride yet."

"I should go; I might be able to find him better than you guys."

Happy stepped up behind Juice, putting his hand on his shoulder and pushed him with little force into a chair.

"You stay here and if you move I will put you back in the hospital myself."

The former nomad growled at him, Juice gulped back a breath but stayed where he had been forcibly seated by Happy. The cold feeling he had got when Happy had stared at him earlier scared him and he wondered almost fearfully just what his brother had said.

The club members suited up and moved out intending to take Reaper down once and for all.

xXx

It was dusk as Reaper crossed the outer limits of the town and started towards the building where he had kept some of his stuff, he had become good at keeping something's separate as he had grown up and one of those things was always having a bolt hole to go to if things went bad. Pulling a key from his pocket he made his way into the dark building, he intended to be only a few minutes as he grabbed the packed bag he had hidden in the closet at the end of the hallway.

As he picked up the bag and moved back up the hallway, he heard the sound of Harleys outside and froze as he heard them stop, so intent was on he on listening to what was going on outside he missed the sound of a footfall as someone moved behind him.

xXx

Tig and Happy entered the building, it had taken them hours to track Reaper down and then find out about the building that he had rented on the outskirts of the town. Entering the large open hallway, they separated and moved down either side of the hall both scanning the rooms on either side as they moved slowly though the building. About halfway down they simultaneously spotted a dark shape on the floor near the open door of the closet.

Reaching down while Happy covered him, Tig flipped the body of Reaper over, the back of his head blown off.

"Shit."

Both men swore as they realized their quarry had not only evaded them for hours but that someone else had taken him out. Knowing they could not afford to be caught in an abandoned house with a dead body both men quickly left the building and headed out to their bikes, not once glancing back to where Reaper's body lay and in doing so did not see the person who slipped quietly out the back after watching the two men leave.

Her job was done now, her nephew Juice was safe and Dolores smiled as she made her way back to her quiet life as a nurse.

The End


End file.
